Gold
by nukagirl
Summary: They need to get off the island, but they don't have a plan. Miguel doesn't even want to get off the island. It means going back to living like they were before. Tulio has to make a tough choice when Miguel is injured.
1. Chapter 1

"We need a plan

"We need a plan!" Chel groaned, throwing herself down on a fallen log.

"Says little Miss-its-more-exciting-if-we-don't-have-a-plan" Miguel snarled, glaring at her.

"Hey, it's not my fault, Tulio shouldn't have ripped up the map" Chel said, pointing to the raven haired man. Tulio turned to her, an angry look on his pale face.

"Don't blame me, I didn't know we were going to lose the boat and all its gold" he nearly yelled, and then took a deep breath.

"Fine, we make a plan now" he declared. Chel stood up.

"Well, I think we should make a raft or something out of wood and row back to your home place" she told them.

"What? A raft big enough for us three and this horse?" Miguel asked, pointing to his white horse, Altivo, who was just listening to the conversation.

"It's been done before" Chel snarled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well…I think it's a great idea" Tulio said, putting his hands on Chel's shoulders, "That will be our plan from now on"

"Well, I don't" Miguel told him, throwing his arms up. He glared at Tulio. Tulio winced a little bit under the glance of Miguel's green eyes staring at him with such venom.

"I think we should go back to El Dorado, there must be another way into the city" Miguel said, looking at Chel. Chel looked back at him, before dropping her eyes, so she was looking at her feet.

"There isn't" she said, firmly. A little too firmly.

"There were mountains and hills the whole way around the city, we just need to climb one and get over" Miguel told her. Chel shook her head.

"No, the waterfall was the only way" she said, quietly. Miguel glared at her and started to walk into the direction in which they had been coming from for the past three days.

"I'm going to try anyway" Miguel called over his shoulder.

"Miguel!" Tulio shouted, angrily and chased after him.

"Miguel!" Tulio said again, as he caught up with him. When Miguel didn't respond, Tulio caught hold of his wrist.

"What!?" Miguel spat, throwing his arm out of Tulio's grip. Tulio looked at him, shocked.

"What's with you?" he asked, searching into Miguel's fiery eyes.

"I can't go back to Spain, not now" Miguel told him and then walked away from him. Chel caught up with them.

"There's no point, Miguel" she said, also angry. Miguel spun around and looked at her,

"There is no life in Spain for people like us" he shouted, looking Chel up and down and then turning to Tulio.

"Blacks, Indians, thefts, homeless, prostitutes, Jews…homosexuals" Miguel told Chel. He looked down at his feet when he said the last one. Tulio took a step forward, towards Miguel.

"Miguel…" he said, quietly. Miguel looked back up, this time at Chel.

"My Grandmother" he said, "She was born with six toes. She hid it all her life, fearing what would happen if anyone knew" he said, his voice now croaked, "one say, she was paddling in the lake near out home, I was seven and I had invited my friend round. He show her six ties and he told his mum" Tulio put his head on Miguel's shoulder.

"She was tried for being a witch the next day and burnt at the stake" Miguel finished. Chel looked shocked at them, but didn't say anything. Miguel angrily wiped his eyes and shake out of Tulio's grip.

"You wouldn't last two minuets in Spain" he told her, pointing to her clothes, "Dark skin, barely any clothes on, you will be sold as a slave, rapped, maybe be classed as a witch and burnt like my Grandmother" Chel glared at him, clearly hurt.

"And what about you?" she spat, "You made it all seem so great" Miguel laughed. It wasn't like his normal laugh though. It was hallow and broken.

"Great? Yeh it is great when you have mountains of gold, you can buy your way out of stuff, but we don't have that" Miguel said, "If we ever manage to get back there now, we will be living like we were before, near homeless, cheating to make our next meal, seeing our faces everywhere on wanted posters, running from the law every day of our lives, escaping death by inches more times then I can count"

"All because they think they're better then us" Tulio whispered, looking at the floor. Miguel nodded.

"Anyone who is just a bit different doesn't last long where we come from" he finished, before mounting Altivo and galloping off.

Tulio listened to him go and sighed deeply. He felt Chel next to him.

"Will he come back?" she asked. Tulio ran a hand though his hair and nodded.

"Yeh, he just needs to cool down, our live in Spain has always really affected him, he hates living like that" he told Chel. They stood in silence for a moment, and Tulio realised he was shaking slightly. He shook his hands and started to follow Altivo's footprints.

"Tulio!" Chel snarled.

"I'm not leaving him" Tulio told her, still walking. Chel caught up with him and grabbed his wrist.

"What happened to us?" she asked angrily, "What happened to 'forget Miguel'?" Tulio turned to her, anger boiling in his blue eyes.

"Miguel means a lot more tome then you ever would" he told her, pulling himself away from her and then walking away. Chel looked at him, shocked and hurt. She then slowly followed him.

They walked all day, without speaking. They didn't see any sign of Miguel. Their silence dragged on and on and night soon fall.

Tulio stopped suddenly stopped and started to collect wood. Chel figured out that they had stopped for the night and went to find some food. That was what they normally did. Someone formed the fire, and the other two would found food and cooked it for a meal.

Tulio had expected Miguel to have come back by now, so once he had made the fire, he started to pace.

"He'll be fine" Chel said, sourly, once she had come back with an armful of fruit. Tulio said nothing, but kept on pacing, looking among the trees for any sign of Miguel.

The hours past, and Chel soon fall asleep. Tulio sat on a fallen log and let his head fell into his hands, half asleep. He breathed deeply, listening to the nightly sounds of the jungle.

Suddenly, he heard a horse. Tulio jumped up and looked around as the sound came nearer. Altivo came galloping into the little clearing. His eyes were wide in panic and when he saw Tulio, he started to rear up.

Miguel was not on his back.

"Altivo!" Tulio called, over the neighing of the white horse. He grabbed hold of the ruins and pulled Altivo down, stroking his long nose. Altivo's nostrils were flared and he jerked his head up again.

"Shh!" Tulio said, also panicking.

Where was Miguel?

Chel jumped awake, and looked up at the restless horse. Altivo was moving from side to side, throwing his head up and neighing loudly.

"Where's Miguel?" she asked, jumping up and coming to Tulio's side to help calm Altivo. Tulio didn't answer, but slowly whispered calming Spanish words to Altivo. "Shh, ser tranquilo, mi amigo" Once Altivo had calmed down enough for Tulio and Chel to jump onto his back, Tulio took hold of his ruins.

"Where's Miguel?" he asked. The horse reared up and then galloped off into the jungle.

Tulio barely felt Chel clinging to him as Altivo waved in and out of the tress. Tulio bent his head forward, urging Altivo on.

Tulio saw Miguel before they even reached him. His golden hair covering his face. He was lying on the ground, on his stomach.

Tulio jumped off Altivo and knelt down next to Miguel.

"Miguel!" Tulio called, turning him over. His eyes were closed, his face pale. Blood was matted in his hair, and his trousers were torn, with blood pouring steadily from his leg. Tulio could see two little puncture holes under the blood.

"Miguel!!" Tulio yelled, tears coming to his eyes. Tulio felt Miguel's skin. It was getting cold.

"He needs help!" Tulio told Chel, who was kneeling next to him. Altivo paced, his eyes aflame and his nostrils still flared. Chel looked at Miguel, worry and panic overcoming her face. She got up, shaking slightly.

"There's a stream not far from here, I'll get some water" she said, before running off.

Tulio looked at Miguel, and the pulled off his shirt. He wrapped it around Miguel's bleeding leg and dabbed it gently. He then pulled Miguel's head onto his lap and felt the tears fall.

"Stay with me, Miguel" he whispered into his ear, "Don't you dare leave me"

Chel ran back to them about twenty minuets later, carrying some water. Tulio took it without a word and tried to clean Miguel's wound.

"It's going to be ok" Tulio whispered, stroking Miguel's hair out of his face. Chel looked at Miguel's wound.

"Tulio, the snake bite…it's poisonous" she told Tulio, fear coming to her eyes.

"Do you know how to treat it?" Tulio asked, nearly begging for the answer to be yes. Chel bit her lip and shook her head.

"There has to be another way, there has to be" Tulio cried, looking up at her. Chel shook her head again, looking at Miguel's pale face. Tulio closed his eyes and lent his forehead against Miguel's. Tears fall smoothly onto Miguel's face as they ran down Tulio's cheeks.

Chel sat against a tree, watching Tulio cry and Miguel's shallow breathing. Altivo bowed his head over Miguel and nudged him, gently. When Miguel didn't respond, Altivo whined and walked over to Chel.

A couple of hours later, day was breaking. Chel and Altivo were asleep.

Tulio was holding Miguel, his eyes red. He was quietly singing a Spanish lullaby and gently rocking him.

"_Con el vito vito vito  
con el vito vito va.  
Con el vito vito vito  
con el vito vito va._

Yo no quiero que me miren  
que me pongo colorá.  
Yo no quiero que me miren  
que me pongo colorá.

No me mires a la cara  
que me pongo colorá  
Yo no quiero que me mires  
que me vas a enamorar.

Una malagueña fue a  
Sevilla a ver los toros.  
Y en la mitad del camino  
la cautivaron los moros.

Las solteras son de oro  
las casadas son de plata.  
Las viuditas son de cobre  
y las viejas de hojalata"

Miguel's breathing was irregular and he was shaking slightly. He hadn't woken up, and Tulio hadn't fallen asleep.

"It's going to be ok" Tulio whispered, once the lullaby had finished.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. A bush rustling. Tulio jumped up, fearing another snake or worse. Altivo woke up, causing Chel to wake.

"What is it?" Chel asked, nervously. Tulio didn't answer, but he held his fists up, defensively. He was prepared to fight anything that may bring harm to Miguel.

Voices could be heard, and Chel paled. About five or so tanned men came behind the tress and Tulio dropped his fists.

"My Lords!" one said, and bowed to Tulio. The others did the same.

"How did you know we were here?" Tulio asked, going back to Miguel and picking him up.

"Our new High Priest had a version you were still on the Island, and that Lord Miguel was in trouble" the same man explained. Tulio decided that he must be the leader. Another man started to help Tulio with Miguel.

"Is there another way into the city?" Tulio asked. The leader nodded.

"Very few people know if it, some children found it a couple of years ago, the High Priest was one of them"

Tulio put Miguel on top of Altivo and looked at the men. He realised that he needed one of them to show him the way, but he didn't want to leave Miguel himself. All the men were very muscular and heavy built. There was no way Altivo would be able to carry him, Miguel and one of the other men.

That was when Tulio spotted a younger man, or child.

A boy, who looked just into his teens. He looked at the unconscious Miguel, nervously and Tulio recognised him as one of the boys that Miguel had played ball with in the city.

"What is you name?" Tulio asked him. The boy looked at Tulio, scared and the leader replied.

"Meo, my Lord, he is my son"

"Meo, do you know the way back?" Tulio asked. Meo heisted before nodding. Tulio got in Altivo, and wrapped his arms around Miguel, who was bending forward.

"Got on" Tulio said. Meo looked at his father, who nodded and helped him on behind Tulio.

"My Lord" another man said, stepping forward, "Do you think this is a good idea?" Tulio looked at him.

"This is faster, Miguel needs help now" he told the man, before tightening his hold on Miguel and urging Altivo on. Meo directed Tulio, and they galloped though the jungle. Meo clanged to Tulio in fear, because Altivo was going so fast.

"Are we nearly there?" Tulio asked over his shoulder as Miguel started to get colder.

"Ye..yes" Meo squeaked, "Just behind these tress" Tulio lent forwards slightly, still supporting Miguel, who was falling against his arms, and whispered in Altivo's ear.

"_Vaya más rápidamente"_ Altivo went on, faster.

The trees ender and a mountain loomed over them. Tulio looked up at it, slightly confused. Meo jumped off Altivo and fall to the ground, his legs weak.

"How do you get in?" Tulio asked, also jumping off Altivo and gently taking Miguel into his arms.

Meo got up, with a nudge from Altivo, and walked to the foot of the mountain. He touched a stone that was hanging out and pulled it. There was a crack, and stones begin to fall to the side, leaving a large hole. Tulio looked at it, amazed and then run into it.


	2. Chapter 2

"We need a plan

They followed the dark tunnel, before sunlight erupted into his eyes. But it wasn't just the sunlight; it was the endless gold of the City.

It looked like they were down an alley way, between a few houses. Meo led Tulio out of it, into the City's square, where they were met by nearly everyone in the City.

There was a silence, and then a loud cheer. Tulio tightened his hold on Miguel as the Chief stepped forwards.

"Chief!" Tulio gasped, slight relief overtaking him. The Chief tried to take Miguel in his arms, but Tulio held tight to him.

"We need to take him to the Healing Temple" the Chief tried to reassure him. Tulio could see the worry in his eyes.

"I'll take him, just show me the way" Tulio said. The chief nodded and led Tulio though the crowd and to a small temple, at a fast trot. Tulio had to run to keep up with him, but Tulio didn't care. He would run to the edge of the earth to save Miguel.

They ran into the temple and were met by three women in white robes. Along the walls were beds with white sheets on.

Tulio had only ever had an experience with medicines and doctors once before. That was when he was about ten. His father had been really ill and the village doctor came to their small house. The doctor couldn't really do anything, as their family couldn't afford the medicine care. His father died that night.

One of the women led Tulio over to a bed, and he lied Miguel gently down. The women pushed Tulio aside and started to tend to Miguel's snake bite.

Tulio watched, feeling helpless.

"His going to be make it…right?" Tulio whispered. He felt a pair of strong hands on his shoulders, as the nurses didn't reply.

"Have hope, Lord Tulio" the Chief said. Tulio looked at him.

"Chief, surly you have realised that we are not Gods, why are you still calling us Lord?" he asked, confused at the way they were treating them. The Chief looked at him, with kind eyes.

"You have saved us, from them white demons, and from our most terrifying tradition…Sacrifice" he replied, "You have done more for the City of El Dorado, then any God has ever managed to do"

Tulio half smiled, and then looked at Miguel again. He looked even paler now, and a nurse was gently washing his face, removing the blood and dirt.

"My Lord" came a voice from behind the Chief and Tulio. Tulio turned around, and was met by Chel.

But it wasn't Chel. This woman had short hair; it only flowed to her shoulders. She also wore a dress that revealed less of her body and hanged loosely on her. Her eyes were kind and gentle.

"Chel?" Tulio asked, uncertainly. The woman smiled, shaking her head.

"No, I'm Thel" she answered, "Chel is my sister"

"Oh" Tulio said, smiling weakly and taking her offered hand.

"Thel is out new High Priest" the Chief told Tulio. Tulio's eyes widen.

"You're the one that had the version, you brought the soldiers out to us to show us the way back" Thel nodded, looking slightly confused.

"Yes, but I can't see why Chel didn't" she said, puzzlement in her voice, Tulio frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It was her that found the other entrance into the City when we were just children" Thel replied, "You see, me and her are gifted with being able to see versions and the truth in certain things, and a version showed her the second entrance" Tulio looked at her, shocked.

"You mean…she knew how to get back into the City? We could have gotten back sooner, before…before…" Tulio whispered, looking back at the unconscious Miguel. Anger began to boil in his heart. Thel placed a hand on his arm.

"I am sure my sister had reasons for hiding the truth" she told him, and then left the hall.

The nurses had cleaned the wound, and had used leaches to suck the vermin out. They had also wrapped it in clean bandages. One nurse came to Tulio's side.

"Time can only tell now, my Lord" she said, worry in her voice.

"Thank you, for everything" Tulio whispered and walked to Miguel's side. A chair was positioned next to the bed and Tulio sunk into it. The Chief again placed his hands on Tulio's shoulders.

"I have to go now, Lord Tulio, but I will come back to check on Lord Miguel's health" he said. Tulio nodded, not really listening. The chief silently left and Tulio took Miguel's cold hand.

"Miguel…please, please don't die" Tulio begged, tears coming to his dull, tried eyes again. He leaned closer to Miguel and brought Miguel's hand up to his lips, gently kissing it.

"My life isn't worth living without you, I am nothing without you by my side…please, don't leave me, not now…I'll do anything…I'll fight the whole Spanish army if I had to, I'll even jump into She-balba…I'll do anything just to keep you alive" Tears ran down Tulio's face and he closed his eyes, bowing his head, "You are closer to me than anyone I've ever met…I love you, Miguel"

Tulio wrapped his tears away and looked at Miguel. He was pale, but his breathing at steadied slightly. Tulio gently stroked Miguel's golden hair out of his face, and kissed him on the forehead, tenderly.

Tulio drawback as he heard footsteps behind him. Chel had walked into the Healing Temple. She looked sad, and her skin had seemed to have paled a little bit.

Tulio felt angry boil in him again and he walked over to her.

"How is he doing?" Chel asked, looking only slightly concerned.

"Why would you care?" Tulio growled, in a bare whisperer so not to disturb Miguel. Chel looked up at Tulio, confused.

"You knew all along, you knew" Tulio answered her puzzled look, "Miguel could have died, he could still die"

"Tulio…" Chel whispered, looking at her feet.

"What if Thel hadn't had that version?" Tulio asked, his voice rising, "Huh? What then?"

"I couldn't come back her, I just couldn't" Chel told him, tears coming to her eyes. Tulio glared at her.

"Oh, and that makes it better, you didn't want to come back here, so Miguel could have died, it doesn't matter, as long as you didn't have to come back here"

"No…no, of course not" Chel told him, trying to make Tulio see she was sorry.

"Why are you even here?" Tulio spat. At this, a large sob escaped Chel's mouth and tears started to roll down her face.

"Tulio…?" came a small voice from behind them. Miguel's eyes were half open. Tulio made to go over to him, but Chel caught his wrist.

"You were never going to be able to forget him" she told him through her tears, "I see the truth…I knew you and Miguel were going to be at the entrance stone, I knew start away you were not Gods…and I knew where your heart truly lies" with that, she let go off Tulio's arm and walked out of the temple. Tulio watched her go, angry still running thought him.

"Tulio…" Miguel whispered again and Tulio went to him and took his hand.

"I'm here" Tulio whispered, smiling weakly at Miguel, and stroking his face. Miguel's eyes were only half-open, but he was looking at Tulio. He smiled faintly, tightening his hold on Tulio's hand slightly.

"I was so scared" Tulio told Miguel, tears coming to his eyes.

"I wasn't going to let you have all the fun" Miguel said quietly, his voice harsh and slightly broken. Tulio smiled, and then leaned over, gently pressing his lips against Miguel's.

It was just a quick, soft kiss, but Tulio could feel the love being exchanged in that single touch. He draw back, studying Miguel. Miguel now had his eyes closed, his face completely relaxed.

Tulio smiled again, before lying his head down on the bed. He fell asleep, still holding Miguel's hand.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Do you feel better, Lord Miguel?"

"Yeh, thanks"

"My father said that you were not a God, because Gods do not become ill or sick, is that true?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so"

"My father says that is doesn't matter that you're not Gods because you saved us twice"

"Yeh! My mama says that are just as good as Gods in her eyes"

Tulio was listening to this conversation with his head still resting on Miguel's bed. His eyes were refusing to open.

"Do you know what I'm looking forward to when I get out of here?" Miguel asked. Tulio heard his companions shake their heads.

"Playing ball with you lot again" Miguel told them.

"Didn't you enjoy playing ball with them big players more?" one asked.

"No, I enjoyed it a lot more with you, it wasn't as dangerous" Miguel answered, and everyone laughed.

"Shh, you're wake Tulio" Miguel whispered, silencing the laughter. At the sound of his name, Tulio lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"Too late" he yawned. Miguel's bed was surrounded by four young boys. He recognised one as Meo.

"How are you feeling?" Tulio asked, stretching his arms behind his head. Miguel nodded.

"Fine, I think I could walk around if these nurses weren't keeping me here" he winked at one of the young nurses who was just finishing redressing his leg. The nurse gave him a sly smile and walked off.

The boys and Miguel laughed, while Tulio felt a twinge of jealousy go though him. Miguel noticed and took hold of his hand.

"Do you want us to go, Lord Tulio?" Meo asked, also noticing his lack of laughter. Tulio smiled as Miguel started to stroke his hand with his thumb.

"No, you have every right to be here, you saved Miguel's life" Tulio told him. Meo blushed as the three boys around him looked at him, admirably. Miguel turned to him.

"What's this?" he asked. Meo didn't reply, but one of the other boys.

"He showed Lord Tulio the way back to the City on that big horse" he said, really excitable. Miguel smiled at Meo.

"I owe you my life" he told the boy, who blushed deeper, "The Great Warrior Meo!"

"Yeh! The Great Warrior Meo!" the other boys started to yell, starting a war dance.

Tulio and Miguel started to laugh, as the boys danced around Meo.

They continued to talk to the young boys, until the head nurse shooed them away, telling them that Miguel needed his rest.

But Miguel wasn't sleepy. In fact, there seemed to be a lot of energy in him and was bouncing around.

"Please, I just want to walk around for just ten minutes!!" he begged one of the nurses, who was certainly checking his temperature.

"Five minutes?" Miguel asked when the nurse didn't reply. She laughed and sighed. "Fine, I'll found you something to stable yourself with" she said.

"Don't worry, I'll help him" Tulio told her as Miguel throw the cover off him and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Tulio help Miguel up and Miguel leaned heavily on him. Tulio lead Miguel outside, slowly as Miguel was limping badly.

It was now getting dark, the sun just setting. Tulio saw Miguel's eyes light up at the sight of the golden city. The dying sun made the gold shine bright and Tulio could see the reflection of it dancing in Miguel's emerald eyes. Miguel's eyes looked over the whole city, before finally coming to a stop on Tulio.

"I guess we're stuck here now" Miguel said, quietly, but happiness rang in his voice. Tulio nodded, not breaking his glance on Miguel.

"I guess we are"

"Are you ok with that, though?" Miguel asked, uncertainly.

Tulio took hold of Miguel's hand, stilling holding him upright, and squeezed. He then hugged Miguel, gently kissing his neck. Miguel let out soft moans, as he hugged Tulio back, leaning even more on him. Tulio worked his way up Miguel's neck, and onto his chin, before he came to a stop by Miguel's lip.

"I don't care where I am, as long as I'm with you" he breathed on Miguel's lips, before gently kissing him.

The sun set as the two men kissed.

Miguel had his greatest adventure in his arms, and Tulio had his most valuable piece of gold in his.


End file.
